How to make a Phoniex eyes
by Silvermoonarisato
Summary: /GAIDEN dari cerita PyroMystic Unbroken Thread/ Sebentar lagi pernikahan Cao Pi dan Yang Mei akan diadakan. Bukan hanya para dayang dan kasim saja yang sibuk, tapi juga penjahit gaun kedua mempelai. Guo JiaxOC


**Warning** : Gaiden dari fanfic **Pyromystic Unbroken Thread**! Nggak ada nyambungnya! MEGA OC AND OOC MADNESS! Nggak suka? Nggak suka? Klik tombol 'X' di browser anda!

Pernikahan Selir muda Sun Yangmei dan Cao Pi sebentar lagi akan diadakkan.

Para Kasim dan Selir kerajaan tentu saja sibuk sekali dengan persiapan pesta pernikahan yang akan diadakan di istana secara besar-besaran. Begitu pula dengan penjahit yang ditugaskan oleh kerajaan untuk menjahit gaun pengantin untuk kedua mempelai.

Di rumah penasehat Wei yang bernama Guo Jia terlihat seorang gadis yang merupakan istrinya tengah sibuk dengan sebuah kain berwarna merah yang hendak digunakan untuk dijadikan gaun pengantin Pangeran Wei dan selirnya. Istri dari penasehat Wei itu bolak balik melihat kain berwarna merah dengan bordir burung Phoniex hasil karyanya. Hasil bordiran gadis itu terlihat sangat rapi, sayangnya jika diperhatikan lebih detail lagi. Mata phoniex di kain sutra berwarna merah itu tidak ada,

" Ying Fang..."

Ying Fang, nama gadis itu langsung menoleh ketika mendengar suaminya memanggil namanya. Ia melihat suaminya sedang berdiri di pintu, dan menatap dirinya dengan kedua matanya yang terlihat sayu sambil melipat tangannya. Ketika suaminya berjalan kearahnya, Ying Fang mengembalikan perhatiannya ke kain sutra yang ada dihadapannya. Sambil berkata,

" Ada apa _Fujun[1]_?"

" Kenapa kau terlihat sibuk dengan kain itu? Jangan bilang, kain yang tengah kau bordir adalah kain yang hendak kau jadikan gaun pengantin untuk pernikahan Pangeran Cao Pi?" Tanya Guo Jia, sambil duduk di samping istrinya.

" Ya begitu lah. Aku memang sudah selesai dengan bentuk dari Phoniex nya tapi... Tapi, Aku tidak tau kenapa, aku tidak bisa membordir mata Phoniex ini." Jawab Ying fang yang terlihat lesu, " Mungkin, ini dikarenakan aku tidak pernah melihat mata calon istri Yang mulia Pangeran Cao Pi yang orang bilang renkarnasi dari Huang." Lanjut Ying Fang.

"Kalau kau tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui ukuran dari Calon istri Pangeran Cao Pi?" Tanya Guo Jia yang penasaran,

Ying Fang pun tersenyum kecil dan menjawabnya, " Saat itu, aku meminta dayang yang merupakan teman dayang dirumah kita untuk mengukur tubuh Huang. Aku tak sempat bertemu dengannya karena sibuk mendengarkan permintaan Pangeran Cao Pi tentang bordiran di bajunya"

" Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak berhenti saja dan menjahit pakaian milik Pangeran Cao Pi? Bukankah bordiran pakaian Pangeran Cao Pi lebih rumit dari bordiran gaun ini?" Ucap Guo Jia dengan harapan bisa mengurangi beban istrinya.

Sayangnya, sarannya ditolak oleh sang istri, " Tidak, aku sudah menyelesaikan pakaian milik Pangeran Cao Pi. Kau salah besar _Fujun_, bordiran pakaian milik Pangeran Cao Pi lebih mudah dari pada gaun ini. Soanya, aku pernah melihat mata Pangeran Cao Pi yang dingin, dan menunjukan betapa besar ambisinya sampai memandang rendah orang lain. Makanya saat membordir Phoniexnya terasa sangat mudah untukku."

Guo Jia pun menunduk sebentar, " Begitu ya ". Guo Jia pun mencoba untuk memberikan saran lainnya, " Bagaimana jika kau membordir mata Phoniexnya dengan mata yang sama dengan bordiran yang ada di pakaianku saat kita menikah dulu?"

Ying Fang kemudian mengeleng pelan dan berkata, " Tidak-Tidak bisa!, Mata _Fujun _berbeda dengan Huang. Aku tidak mau membordir mata Phoniex ini dengan sembarangan!. Aku juga tidak mau jika Huang tidak puas dengan bordiran yang ada digaun yang kubuatkan untuknya!. Soalnya, jika seseorang tidak puas mengenakan pakaian yang kubuatkan untuk mereka, aku akan sedih"

Guo Jia pun yang mendengar penjelasan dari istrinya hanya bisa mati kata. Walaupun dia seorang penasehat di kerajaan, kadang-kadang dia tidak bisa memberikan nasehat atau sekedar saran kepada istrinya saat menjahit sebuah pakaian. Dan diam-diam, Guo Jia bosan dan kesal ketika istrinya mengalihkan SELURUH perhatiannya hanya untuk sebuah pakaian ia jahit tanpa memikirkan untuk beristirahat.

" Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak berhenti saja dan menjahitnya besok? Kulihat kau tidak tidur selama dua hari ini hanya karena menjahit gaun pengantin Pangeran Cao Pi dan calon istrinya."

" Tapi _Fujun_, aku..."

" Tidak ada tapi-tapi..." Potong Guo Jia sambil merampas jarum yang ada ditangan istrinya, " Aku tidak ingin melihatmu terus terusan berada di ruangan ini tanpa beristirahat. Aku juga tidak ingin melihatmu sakit hanya karena menjahit gaun pengantin!. Bukankah pernikahan mereka akan berlangsung beberapa hari lagi? Makanya, lebih baik kau beristirahat bersamaku sekarang dan melanjutkan perkerjaanmu besok..."

Ying Fang hanya bisa menunduk saja, dia merasa perkataan suaminya ada benarnya juga. Tak lama kemudian Ying Fang pun menurut juga, " Baiklah kalau begitu. Ku rasa, _Fujun _juga benar. Aku perlu istirahat..."

" Baguslah kalau begitu. Sekarang, simpanlah alat jahitmu dan beristirahatlah" Ucap Guo Jia sebelum pergi meninggalkan istrinya,

" Baik"

Ying Fang pun menyimpan alat jahitnya secara perlahan lahan sampai rapi dengan bantuan para dayang yang berada dirumahnya. Sebelum keluar, Ying Fang pun menatap kain yang ia bordir sambil mendesah panjang. Saat dia berjalan dikoridor rumahnya, Ying Fang pun terlihat murung akibat membayangkan jika dia tidak selesai membordir gaun itu.

Keesokan harinya, Ying Fang kembali lagi terlihat sibuk di ruangan kemarin. Dari pagi, suaminya melihat Ying Fang tengah sibuk di ruangan itu dan tentu saja Guo Jia sangat khawatir. Guo Jia pun menghampiri istrinya dengan harapan bisa membantunya...

" Apakah kau masih sibuk dengan gaun itu?" Ucap Guo Jia dengan harapan bisa membantu istrinya.

Sayangnya, sarannya tidak diterima oleh istrinya, " Iya, aku masih belum bisa membordir mata Phoniex digaun ini. Soalnya aku belum pernah melihat mata calon istri Pangeran Cao Pi. Huft... gara-gara ini aku jadi penasaran sekali dengan wajah calon istri Pangeran Cao Pi itu..."

" Hm, kenapa kau tidak membayangkannya saja? Kau pernah bilang padakukan jika kakekku pernah mengalami masalah seperti ini dan berkat nenekmu yang menyarankan dia untuk membayangkan bentuk yang harus dia bordir[2]. Dia berhasil membordirnya kan?" Ucap Guo Jia.

" Tidak..." Ucap Ying Fang sambil mengleng, " Aku tidak seperti kakekku, aku tidak bisa hanya membayangkan sesuatu saat aku ingin menjahitnya. Aku yakin, pasti hasilnya jelek..." Lanjut Ying Fang.

" Memangnya apa susahnya? Masa kau tidak bisa membayangkan mata Calon istri dari Pangeran Cao Pi? Kenapa kau perlu penghayatan seperti itu saat menjahit pakaian?" Tanya Guo Jia dengan nada sedikit membentak,

Ying fang pun tak bisa menahan emosinya lagi, " _Fujun! _Kau itu tidak tau apa-apa! Ini masalahku, jadi lebih baik kau diam saja dan menungguku sampai selesai membordir pakaian ini dengan caraku sendiri!."

Guo Jia pun menyipitkan kedua matanya karena kesal mendengar perkataan istrinya, " Kau ini, kau tau? Aku bosan sekali dan khawatir ketika melihatmu selalu saja terpaku dengan pakaian yang sedang kau jahit tanpa memikirkan apapun selain pakaian yang sedang kau jahit!. Kau tidak pernah memperhatikan apapun bahkan, kau tidak memperhatikan dirimu sendiri!. Jujur saja, aku tidak setuju dengan perkataan orang di kerajaan jika melihat pakaian hasil jahitanmu! Menurutku pakaian yang selalu kau jahit itu memiliki kualitas yang sama saja dengan pakaian yang dijahit oleh para _gaibang _di kota!"

Seketika itu, Guo Jia langsung sadar jika dia telah mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat melukai hati istrinya. Baru saja Guo Jia hendak meminta maaf kepada Ying Fang, Ying Fang sudah berteriak sebelum pergi meninggalkannya,

" AKU BENCI _FUJUN_!"

" YING FANG! TUNGGU!"

Sayangnya teriakkan dari Guo Jia sudah tidak didengarkan oleh Ying Fang lagi. Guo Jia mencoba untuk mengejarnya. Sayang, kedatangan Jendral Pang De, langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan terpaksa membuatnya mengubur keingannya untuk mengejar istrinya.

Sementara itu, Ying fang terus berlari, berlari tak tentu arah. Ying Fang pun berhenti berlari ketika dia sampai disamping sebuah danau, air mata Ying Fang pun tak bisa terhenti. Ditengah-tengah Ying Fang terlarut dalam kesedihan, Ying Fang pun mendengar suara seseorang.

" _Furen,_ apakah _furen _tidak apa-apa?"

Ying Fang pun menoleh ke pemilik suara tersebut. Ying Fang pun melihat seorang pemuda yang umurnya tak jauh lebih muda dari dirinya[3]. Walaupun sebenarnya Ying Fang tambah kesal karena tiba-tiba ada orang yang tidak ia kenal datang dan ber-SKSD[4] ria dihadapannya, Ying Fang berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan bertanya, " Si-Siapa kau?"

" Maaf, aku yang rendah ini belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Xun, dan margaku Lu..." Ucap pemuda itu sambil ber kowtow, " ...Apakah saya boleh tau nama _furen_?"

" Oh..." Ucap Ying Fang dengan nada yang kurang sopan, " Namaku Ying Fang, margaku Zhong[5]. Dan aku dalah istri, cih... untuk apa aku menyebutkan nama orang itu!. Kau juga tidak akan peduli..."

Mengetahui jika perempuan yang berada didekatnya sedang mengalami masalah dengan suaminya. Pemuda bernama Lu Xun itu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, " Kalau saya boleh tau, apakah Zhong-_Furen _memiliki masalah dengan suami anda?"

" Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Ying Fang dengan nada kesal, " Memang nya kau bisa memberikanku saran? Kau tidak perlu ikut campur, karena gaibang sepertimu tidak akan mengerti masalahku!" Lanjut Ying Fang.

" Memang hamba yang rendah ini tidak mengerti apa-apa. Namun setidaknya, Zhong-_furen_ bisa mengatakan hal apa yang membuat Zhong-_furen _menangis sekarang kepada hamba..." Ucap Lu Xun sambil tersenyum.

Ying Fang tentu saja tambah kesal dengan perkataan gaibang yang kelihatannya sok tau sekali. Namun setelah diam beberapa saat dan berfikir jika tidak ada seorang pun yang kelihatannya bisa dia ajak untuk menceritakan kejadian yang terjadi dirumahnya. Ying Fang pun menceritakannya kepada pemuda bermata emas itu sambil menyeka air matanya, " Begini, aku dan suamiku bertengkar hebat. Soalnya, aku kesal karena suamiku terus saja menganggu saat aku menjahit gaun pengantin seseorang. Dia tau jika aku sedang mendapatkan masalah untuk membordir mata burung Phoniex di gaun pengantin itu soalnya aku belum pernah melihat mata si calon istri. Dan dia berkata kepadaku, jika aku hanya perlu membayangkan mata si calon istri tersebut. Tapi aku tidak bisa, aku takut jika matanya tidak seperti harapan sang calon istri. Aku tidak suka jika melilihat seseorang tidak puas dengan hasil pakaian yang telah kujahit. Tapi dia berkata padaku jika hal itu omong kosong, dan parahnya dia bilang jika aku tidak punya kemampuan menjahit sama sekali"

Lu Xun yang mendengar cerita perempuan itu hanya bisa diam sambil mencerna situasi yang sedang terjadi. Tak lama kemudian, Lu Xun berkata, " Aku yakin ini hanya masalah salah paham saja. Seperti melihat sebuah koin, kau melihat satu sisi, sementara suamimu melihat sisi yang lain. Tidak ada yang salah". "Berdamailah dengan suamimu, aku yakin dia pun menyesal dan merasa bersalah telah bertengkar denganmu. Sebenarnya, suamimu pasti sangat sayang padamu, sampai-sampai ingin membantu. Padahal, di China ini mana ada laki-laki yang mau memegang alat jahit? Kalau tidak karena sayang padamu, dia pasti tidak akan peduli padamu, apalagi sampai membantumu." Lanjut Lu Xun.[6]

Ying Fang pun termenung sebentar untuk mencerna perkataan Lu Xun. Tak lama kemudian, Ying Fang pun mulai memperhatikan mata milik pemuda yang berada di sampingnya. Saat melihat mata pemuda yang berwarna emas itu. Tiba-tiba Ying Fang merasa bisa menjahit mata burung Phoniex yang tak pernah ia selesaikan beberapa hari ini karena kenapa ketika menatap kedua bola mata pemuda yang berada disampingnya ini. Ying Fang seperti melihat kedua bola mata milik calon istri dari Pangeran Cao Pi yang dikatakan sebagai reinkarnasi dari Huang. Disaat itu juga, Ying Fang menduga jika pemuda yang berada di sampingnya ini pasti Feng. Tapi Ying Fang tidak yakin begitu melihat penampilan pemuda ini yang seperti _gaibang_ lainnya, terlihat lemah dan tidak terlihat memiliki keahlian yang spesial.

Ying Fang pun tersenyum kecil dan berkata, " Mungkin, kau benar... Sepertinya aku dan suamiku hanya salah paham saja"

Tanpa terasa, cuaca yang semula mendung lama kelamaan berubah menjadi hujan rintik-rintik. Ying Fang punberdiri dan berkata, " Terima kasih ya, kau telah banyak membantuku. Anu, sepertinya sebentar lagi mau hujan. Lebih baik kau segera mencari tempat berteduh, atau kalau mau, kau bisa tinggal dirumahku sampai hujan reda"

Dengan sopan, Lu Xun pun menoleh tawaran dari Ying Fang yang membuat gadis itu terkejut bukan main, " Tidak usah, saya bisa mencari tempat teduh sendiri. Lebih baik _furen_ cepat pulang, karena saya yakin, suami _furen _sedang kebingungan mencari _furen _sekarang"

"...Baiklah kalau begitu..." Kata Ying Fang, " Aku pergi dulu ya, jaga dirimu baik-baik Lu Xun" Lanjut Ying Fang sambil tersenyum.

" Ya, saya harap Zhong-_Furen _bisa kembali kerumah dalam keadaan baik-baik saja" Ucap Lu Xun sambil ber-_kowtow_,

Ying Fang pun ikut ber-_kowtow_ dihadapan Lu Xun sebelum pergi meninggalkannya dengan berlari sekencang mungkin agar dia bisa sampai dirumah lebih cepat dan menyelesaikan bordiran yang ada di gaun tersebut sebelum meminta maaf kepada suaminya.

Saat sampai dirumahnya, tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi. Ying Fang langsung berlari menuju ruangan dimana dia tersimpan gaun yang belum ia selesaikan itu, setelah sampai. Ying Fang langsung melanjutkan membordiran burung Phoniex yang ada di gaun sutra dihadapannya. Dan alhasil, bordiran Phoneix yang ada di gaun merah itu terlihat sangat sempurna dengan bordiran mata yang melambangkan kedamaian dan kasih sayang antara sesama manusia. Ying fang begitu senang karena telah menyelesaikan gaun itu, sebelum Ying Fang menikmati hasil karyanya.

Suaminya, Guo Jia yang basa kuyup akibat kehujanan karena mencarinya tiba-tiba masuk kedalam. Sebentar, kedua orang itu saling menatap sebelum Ying Fang berlari kepelukan Guo Jia yang terkejut melihat kehadirannya disini sambil mengucapkan, " Maafkan aku, maafkan aku tadi berteriak membentakmu!. Aku juga telah membuat basah kuyup karena mencariku. Kau pasti marah kan?"

Guo Jia kemudian tersenyum simpul, " Tidak, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Aku telah menganggumu dan mengatakan jika kualitas jahitanmu seperti pakaian yang dikenakan oleh para _gaibang _seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena aku telah membuatmu marah. Oh ya, Ying Fang apakah kau berhasil menyelesaikan bordiran di pakaian itu?"

"I-Iya, aku sudah menyelesaikannya" Ucap Ying Fang sambil menatap kain merah dari sutra yang berada di hadapan mereka.

Guo Jia memandanganya sebentar dan berkata, " Aku suka mata Phoniex yang ada digaun itu, apakah kau sudah bertemu dengan calon istri Pangeran Cao Pi?"

" Belum, tapi tadi aku bertemu seorang pemuda. Dan aku saat aku menatap mata Phoniex itu, aku merasa seperti menatap mata Calon istri dari Pangeran Cao Pi. Saat aku pulang, aku langsung menjahitnya..." Jawab Ying Fang,

" Begitu ya, hm... sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau ngotot tidak mau menjahit mata Burung Phoniex karena belum bertemu dengan calon istri Pangeran Cao Pi." Kata Guo Jia sambil tersenyum.

" Ya begitulah. Oh ya, setelah melihat pemuda itu aku tidak penasaran lagi dengan wajah Calon istri Pangeran Cao Pi yang orang bilang adalah reinkarnasi dari Huang..."

**The End **

*bawa kain kafan* OH YEAAAAH~~~ selesai juga fanfic kedua menceritakan Ying FangxGuo Jia. Maaf endingnya gimana gitu... sebenarnya fanfic ini udah ditulis sejak hari ultah saya tanggal 8 agustus. Dan akhirnya dengan nggak bermodal, sotoy, ide gaje dan sering banget nanya ma **PyroMystic **ampe kayanya dia stress dengan pertanyaan saya dari A sampai Z yang nggak nyambun selesai juga .a. Sebenarnya sih saya nggak ngerti apa apa masalah penjahit dijaman dulu tapi ya... beginilah... =3= saya sotoy~~ dan anda harus tau itu! _Well, _makasih udah membaca ^^d dan selamat hari kemerdekaan (_readers _L:UDAH LEWAT MBAK!).*bungkus diri sendiri dengan kain kafan buat tidur*

[1] _Fujun _panggilan untuk suami, jika suami adalah seorang penasehat~~~ (kata nya Pyrow)  
>[2] Ini sih, saya pernah denger cerita dari mama saya kalau almarhum kakek saya dari mama . dulu kalau dia membordir. Dia bordir pakai tangan nggak pakai mesin jahit dan dulu dia pernah kesulitan pas membordir bentuk keledai karena ndak pernah lihat bentuknya, terus almarhum nenek saya ngasih saran buat membayangkan kuda berbentuk mini~~~ hehehehe<br>[3] Er... Lu Xun di UT 18 kan? Disini Ying Fang 19 tahun.. dan kalau ndak salah Guo Jia 21-an ya? somebodi korek me if ai was worong  
>[4] SKSD : Sok Kenal Sok Deket<br>[5] Anda nggak tau kok bisa namanya cewek ini ber-marga 'Zhong'? Check di MEGA OC MADNESS di Koei Lovers Indonesia!  
>[6] Quote dari Hui Na alias Pyro wd SAYA BENAR-BENAR TERBANTU TERIMA KASIH PYRO~~~<p> 


End file.
